The Wedding Speech
by lilblueangel1223
Summary: Ron and Hermione are married, and now it is the reception. Harry must give his speech for the couple, as Ron's Best Man, and a best friend to the couple. Oneshot RHr


**The Wedding Speech**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter

**Summary: **Ron and Hermione are married, and it's time for Harry to make the wedding speech. Just _what _will he say? R/Hr – a one shot!

* * *

Written for a contest at the Third Floor Corridor. If you'd like to join, go to my profile, and click on the link. 

**Rules: **Ron and Hermione are getting married. Now it is the reception, and Harry must give his speech for the couple, as Ron's Best Man, and a best friend to the couple.

You may write simply the speech, or you may do it in story form. Whichever you can most effectively pull off.

Must be over 500 words.

* * *

**The Wedding Speech:**

Harry Potter tapped his wand against his glass cup filled with bubbling champagne and loudly cleared his throat.

The various couples and groups around the room instantly hushed and a silence fell over the group.

Harry stood up from his seat at the bride and groom's table, and looked fondly down at his two best friends, who were holding each other tightly and smiling.

Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend since the first year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was bright red in the face (probably from the champagne!), and was grinning widely, a smile that stretched from ear to ear on his face.

Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend since the first year, was beaming up at her new husband; thin beads of sweat rested on her forehead from the dancing the two had just finished. Her curly brown hair clung to her face, but she made no move to brush it away.

"Many of you may know that I have been best friends with this newly-wedded couple for quite some time," started Harry, looking around the Great Hall – Hermione had insisted for her wedding to be held there – at the familiar faces.

"Which is also the reason why I'm Ron's best man and why I'm giving this speech," he said, shaking his head.

"I met both of them on the first day of school, but I became fast friends with Ron first. He tried to teach me a spell – to turn his rat yellow – and it failed. I knew right then that Ron would be the perfect friend for me. We both knew nothing!" Harry grinned good-naturedly at Ron.

"Then I met Hermione. Everybody knows her as the 'bookworm' or the 'smart one' of the three of us. I absolutely agree! It had not even been an hour on the Hogwarts Express, when she had come up to me, fixed my glasses, talked to me about books that I was in, and had her first fight with Ron! I had a suspicion that the two would be fighting for quite a long time, and that I would be in the middle," Harry said, shaking his head.

"How right I was! We both thought Hermione was a goody-two-shoes, and we absolutely despised her! She was so perfect. Then one day, Ron was talking to me about Hermione and how friendless she was, and she ran off crying. Ron and I immediately felt guilty. Many of you know of the troll incident?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

The people around the hall nodded and laughed.

"We saved her from that troll, and we gained a new friend. She actually _lied _for us!" declared Harry, proudly.

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly.

"Of course, Ron and Hermione had their fights – big ones – and I had to be the mediator. I hate to bring this up, but in fourth year," said Harry, shaking his head and sighing, "there was the whole Viktor Krum business."

Everybody immediately began to nod his or her heads as well.

"I knew right then and there that my little Ronnie-kins had developed some sort of _feelings _for the little bookworm. She had gone to the Yule Ball with Viktor, and Ron was absolutely livid! We spent the whole time sitting in a corner and … it was awful."

Harry raised his eyes to a friendly face smiling at him and he said, "I'm glad my date at that time forgave me," smiling at Parvati Patil. "As for _Ron's_ date," he said, looking at Parvati's twin, Padma, "well, she forgave him as well."

"I spent the whole night listening to Ron ranting about how awful Hermione was, and how she had betrayed us and this and that. It was rather pathetic," said Harry, grinning.

"In the sixth year, I knew that the two had liked each other. They were just too stubborn to admit their feelings. Hermione was like a mule. She would not give into her feelings. Ron was … well, he was Ron. He was such a stubborn git! He spent more and more time with Lavender Brown, not that that was a bad thing," said Harry quickly.

He gave Lavender a quick smile, which she returned, waving her hand at him.

"Finally in the seventh year, on the _last _day of Hogwarts – you see how foolish the two were? - Ginny and I decided to just shove the two together. It was obvious they loved each other."

Harry turned to the girl next to him – Ron's little sister as well as Harry's girlfriend – and gave her a smile.

"The two were constantly sneaking glances at one another, getting jealous when the other talked to somebody of a different sex, and getting fed up over nothing. Ginny and I had had it! After the ceremony, I grabbed Ron and Ginny, Hermione, and we just threw them into the Astronomy Tower together. We all know that Hermione hated that place, but we just thought it would be more romantic. It turns out that Hermione actually is fond of romance," said Harry, winking at her.

"We threw them into the room, and said, 'If you don't kiss by the end of this, we'll kill you!' and left."

"A couple of hours left, we checked up on them, and the two were kissing. Turns out, they just needed a _push_."

The audience gave a loud laugh, and hoots were heard throughout the room.

"Then the war happened," said Harry, his voice growing solemn.

The chuckles died down, and the room became dead silent.

"We lost a lot of people from the Light Side, and though we conquered the Dark Side, it was still hard for us. Neville Longbottom died, and so did Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan, and Percy Weasley. We almost lost Hermione to a Death Eater. Luckily her true love came and stunned the Death Eater. That war was really hard for everybody. The Wizarding World changed drastically, and everybody had to start from anew. Ron became an Auror, and Hermione a Mediwitch. The two dated and wow, here they are next to me, married! And there's no more fighting from them anymore! Hopefully there will be none."

Harry gave both his friends a hug and smiled once again when the couple kissed.

"I came into Hogwarts without a friend. I had so many doubts and worries. And now, here I am with a bunch of friends, surrounded by love and friendship. I want to thank you, Ron, for being my friend. You gave me a family. I absolutely love your family. Especially your mother's cooking," said Harry, laughing.

"And Hermione, you taught me so much and helped me out of all the dark spots in my life. When I had nightmares, I could always talk to you. I want to thank you. I love both of you," said Harry, tears coming into his eyes.

"The two of you are absolutely _perfect_ for one another, and I'm so glad that you both finally realize it. I know that this is the start of a wonderful life for the both of you."

"So let me give a toast," said Harry, raising up his glass of champagne into the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall and looking at the others who did the same. "To the best friends a man can ever have. To the couple who is perfect for one another. To the love that the two of you will have for the rest of your lives until the day you both die. Here's to Ron and Hermione Weasley!" shouted Harry Potter … before dousing the couple in champagne.


End file.
